Sakura's birthday suprise
by sammi2571
Summary: Its Sakuras 21st birthday and everything is going well until she waits for Kakashi to give her her present KakaSaku


Sakura's birthday

It was a sunny day in Konoha, as the birds sing there little melody in the morning of the rising sun.

A pink haired koinichi rises from her slumbering sleep. After a soft yawn she got to her feet and headed to the bathroom turning on the shower. Her body relaxed as warm water ran down her back, after 20mins or so she came out and dried her hair with a towel, then wrapped her body with another.

Walking to the dresser she got out a baby blue tank top and a pair of three quarter length jeans. All dressed, Sakura walks to the window and breaths in the fresh morning air.

Looking at the time she got off the window, slipped into her sandals and out she went into the busy town. It was pretty crowded since it was only 10.30am, all the little markets were opened ready for any customers waiting to buy something. Sakura finally arrives at Tsunade's office.

Knock knock

"Enter" a bold voice said.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama" Sakura replied with a warm smile.

"Ah Sakura, Happy birthday! My your already 21" Tsunade cheerfully said while returning the smile

"Yep I'm finally 21"

"So you doing anything interesting today then?" asked Tsunade

"Not sure yet, might go out tonight with some friends but that's basically it"

"Ok well have fun and many wishes to you" smiled Tsunade

"Arigato Tsunade-sama"

After that, Sakura left the office and went into the busy town on Konoha.

The evening came quickly as the suns light drifted off into the horizon causing the sky to darken. The young koinichi was celebrating her birthday at the local pub with all her friends. Everyone cheered as she entered the filled room. As usual she could see Naruto and Sasuke arguing about who's better _"things never change"_ she thought with a smile.

Also seeing her on off best friend dancing around like a total maniac after having only to shots of sake and seeing her teammates embarrassed. "_oh no shes off her rockers again_" she sighed

The evening was great! Everyone sang happy birthday and Sakura blew out the candles on the cake causing everyone to cheer.

Naruto got her a pair of dangly diamond earrings, while Sasuke got her the diamond necklace she's been nagging about for the last 2 month. Ino got her a wide selection of flowers. Tenten and Neji, a collection of weapons (most of them scared quite a number of people but anyways.) Lee just giving his speech about "youthfulness" again…

Only one person left, as Sakura walked up to the reading silvered hair man

"So then…" she said

Looking up from his perverted book "hm?"

"Are you forgetting something like uh my present" said in a demanding voice

"Ah yes well that's a surprise" closing his book

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei please tell me!" acting so childish

He leant forward towards her face "If you want to find out meet me at the training ground" he whispered and stood upright again

Her face heated up at that moment Kakashi leant forward

"Oh and another thing don't call me sensei anymore since I haven't teached you for 6 years now, so just call me Kakashi" as he smiled.

"Ok Kakashi-sen…I mean Kakashi"

Kakashi left the pub. Sakura felt her heart beat becoming more faster for some reason. As she looked around no one looked that sober well other than her at least, so she decided to the training ground for a mystery surprise.

After leaving the pub and headed towards the location, she looked up at the stars and took a deep breath of the cold air. Finally arriving, looking around trying to sense where her ex-sensei is but it didn't look like he was here yet.

Letting off a sigh, all of a sudden he appeared behind her in a puff of smoke.

"So you made it I see" Kakashi said

Sakura nodded while looking up at him.

"Ok well its actually 2 surprises. Here's the first 1"

Kakashi grabs the edge of his mask, which his real features from the world, slowly dragging it down until its just hanging loosy around his neck. Eyes widened from his reviled face "_OH MY GOD!!! He is gorgeous"_ her inner self-screaming her head off inside. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but at that point Kakashi's lips have already joined to hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. Sakura leant against a tree that supported her from her shaky legs, but her legs soon gave up and now they were on the ground.

It felt like they've been kissing for eternity but they needed air so they separated even though they didn't want to.

"Wow…that…that was amazing" a smile came to her face.

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed your 2 surprises then" smiled Kakashi as he craddled Sakura in his arms

A small nod came from Sakura. Leaning her head on his shoulders.

He whispered "happy birthday Sakura" then kissed her on the forehead.

**The End**

By sammi2571


End file.
